Her Light in the Darkness
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: Kidnapped!AU, and Greek Mythology!AU. Lily keeps having the same nightmare over and over again. She just doesn't know what it means. That is until her nightmares comes life and she finds that it wasn't really a nightmare at all. It was prophetic dream pointing her towards the one she was supposed to be with. But will she find love with Bellatrix or will it truly be a nightmare?


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Beauty Therapy: Body Modifications assignment, Insane Prompt List, Ultimate Battle Competition, Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt, and Our Tangled Webs on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Also for Sapphic Season Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges.**

**Beauty Therapy: Body Modifications assignment: Task 6 - Write about someone hiding something 'beneath the surface'. **

**Insane Prompt List: 778. (AU) Kidnapped**

**Ultimate Battle Competition: Cupid's Wings Prince 1,500 words, Greek Mythology!AU**

**Take a Prompt - Leave a Prompt: Bellatrix/Lily**

**Our Tangled Webs: Lily/Bellatrix**

**Sapphic Season: Bellatrix/Lily**

**Warning for Kinapped!AU, Greek Mythology!AU (story of Hades and Persephone), slight dub-con (considering Lily is kidnapped), and slight out of character. Word count is 3,071 words. I hope you all enjoy Her Light in the Darkness.**

_Darkness surrounded Lily. For miles all she could see was darkness and the dim outline of shapes and in the midst of those shapes a tall looming bright palace. The palace looked somewhat like a beacon in the darkness._

_She walked towards the palace, a sense of foreboding doom coming over. She didn't know why she felt this way but something was telling her to stay away from this palace. Something very strong was telling her to stay away from the palace._

_But she continued on not heeding her desire to turn around and find another light source. The sense of impending doom only intensified as she grew closer and closer to the towers of the palace. The door to it creaked open as she neared._

"_Come in, my dear," a decidedly dark feminine voice cooed from the dark recesses of the doorway. She couldn't see the woman on the other side of the door but something told her this woman shrouded in mystery was the doom._

* * *

Lily woke with a start to find herself not in pitch darkness but out in the light spring air of the pasture where her friend, Marlene, worked. She sighed as she put her head in her hands trying to force the feeling of foreboding away. She wasn't in that horrible nightmare but she still felt the sense of foreboding. Like someone or something was watching her from afar.

"You have that nightmare again?" Marlene asked.

Lily nodded with a sigh. "Of course," she said frustratedly. "I just don't understand what it means." She looked up at Marlene. "Have you ever had a dream like that? So vivid you still feel what you were feeling in the dream even after you've woken?"

Marlene shook her head. "Maybe you're just convincing yourself that there is something to be afraid of when there isn't." She looked around them with a small smile. "It's a nice day out today. The sun is shining, the birds are cooing and everything is alright. You just have to convince yourself that everything is alright. Yeah?"

Lily wasn't so sure that Marlene was right but she nodded anyway. If Marlene was convinced that that was what Lily had to do then there was no telling her otherwise. So she went ahead with Marlene's plan trying to push the sense of foreboding away. Trying to make herself seem bright and cheerful to match her surroundings.

"What was that?" Lily asked, catching sight of a flash of darkness out of the corner of her eyes. The feeling of being watched seemed to lessen after that.

* * *

Bellatrix had been watching Lily since she had left her house earlier that. Bellatrix being the ruler of the underworld had its advantages. One of such being she could turn herself invisible whenever she wanted. That came in handy when you were stalking the love of your life and trying not to be seen.

She had become quite good at going invisible at a moment's notice. The first few times she had almost been caught by Lily but now she was good enough that only a moments fleck of darkness marked her spot. That was also easily remedied. She was able to move faster and more quietly when she was invisible.

"Sneaking around after Lily, are we, Bellatrix?" asked a sneering voice from behind her, making Bellatrix mentally curse.

Turning around she came face to face with Sirius. The prankster wasn't surrounded by his usual adoring friends, however, which was strange. She could see the mirth present in the storm cloud grey eyes, a thing that should have sent warning signals to her brain.

"No," snorted Bellatrix. "Why would I be sneaking?"

Sirius laughed. "It's pretty obvious to all the others how you feel," the prankster said, clapping an arm around his cousin's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure she could be convinced to feel the same way. That is if she got to know who you really were. Don't you think so, Bells?"

Bellatrix thought for a second. What Sirius was saying did make some sense to her? But then again the more rational part of her brain was arguing with her. It was telling her she should think about whether Sirius was doing this to be helpful or if there was some other ulterior motive behind it.

"It's not that difficult an answer," Sirius snorted. "Can't a guy try to help his own family out?" He looked affront that she didn't answer him right away.

"I guess you are right," Bellatrix conceded finally. "But how do I get her alone? How do I get her out of the company of her friend, Marlene?"

"Let me handle Marlene," Sirius said with a chuckle. A look that drew a shiver down even Bellatrix's spine crossing his face. "I have plans for Marlene that will rock her world exactly like you plan to rock Lily's."

Bellatrix felt her cheeks heat up at the insinuation of what Sirius was talking about. Not that she didn't want to do what Sirius was insinuating. She just didn't want to force Lily into something she wasn't ready for.

Dropping out of her thoughts, she saw Sirius sneaking away towards Marlene and Lily's direction. Cursing herself for agreeing to go along with Sirius's plan, she quickly turned invisible and followed him.

She doesn't know what Sirius said Marlene but she can hear the blonde girl giggle. "You naughty boy," she hears Marlene coo as she allows herself to be led with a quick see later to Lily.

Now's her moment but Bellatrix doesn't know how to approach Lily. She doesn't know what to say to make the redhead go with her to the Underworld. She doesn't know what to say to make the redhead give her a chance.

Then an idea flew into her mind. Lily liked flowers very much, if she was recalling correctly. She could very easily make a trail of flowers that would lead to the outside of the Underworld and thus take her lady love when she got there.

"Bellatrix, you are a genius," she whispered to herself as she made the beautiful flowers begin to fall. "You are an absolute genius and she will love you for this."

* * *

Lily watched as her giggling friend Marlene was taken away by Sirius. She didn't understand what Marlene could possibly see in the prankster. He was horrible to everyone he met and he didn't treat the ladies he used the right way either. She would be prepared to comfort Marlene when the blonde got her heartbroken by the player.

A swift wind picked up making her shiver a bit. Something pink floated by her head and landed gracefully in the grass ahead of her. Lily blinked as she beheld a pretty pink flower. Walking over and picking it up she noticed a purple one not too far away. Then a red, and a few more pinks.

As she gathered the flowers in her arms the feeling of being watched came back. But that was silly. She was going to do what Marlene had suggested. She was going to have a nice day whether she believed she was or not.

The flowers kept appearing and appearing as she wandered further and further from the spot that Marlene had left her at. She hoped that her friend wouldn't be too angry at her for leaving the spot. If she was Lily would just share her haul of flowers with her in way of peace offering and then hopefully everything would smoothed over.

She was just approaching a tunnel when it happened. The thing that would change her life forever. The darkness from the tunnel in front of her oppressing much like the darkness from her dreams. She turned away from the darkness to find her way blocked by a tall dark haired woman with grey eyes. She was strangely enough one of the most beautiful women that Lily had ever seen but the feeling of foreboding Lily had gotten all was coming off of her in waves. The same feeling that she got from her dream.

"Hello, Lily," said the woman.

"How do you know my name?" Lily gasped out backing up before realizing that the darkness and the tunnel were behind her. "Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter how I know your name," the woman said with a chuckle. "As for who I am, the answer is simple. I'm someone who loves you." The woman advanced not menacingly but that was the feeling that Lily was getting. "Don't be afraid of me." The smile that stretched the woman's face bringing life to the grey eyes brought a fear to Lily's heart.

Lily back up one step, which was a huge mistake in hindsight. She felt herself flying through the air. The darkness now surrounding her as the place she fell through at loomed above her like the dimming light from a candle.

"Help," she screamed, or at least tried to. She was pretty sure that no one could be able to hear her scream from this distance.

Landing with a thump and groan she looked around. The darkness surrounded. For miles and miles all she could see was the total darkness. Dark shapes formed in the darkness and the sense that something was wrong prevailed in her senses.

She found herself picking herself up and dusting herself off. She would find a way out of this dark foreboding place. She would find a way to escape the dark lady's trap. Putting one foot in front of the other she found herself slowly making her way towards a far off light at the center of the darkness.

The light got brighter and brighter as she walked. Soon she found herself walking up to a brightly lit palace. The very one she'd seen in her nightmares on multiple occasions. She wanted to scream but before she could open her mouth the door opened to reveal the dark lady waiting for her.

"Come in, my dear," the woman said stepping out of the doorway. "I've been waiting a long time for you."

"Who are you?" Lily asks, as darkness overtakes her vision and she passes out.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in the upper realm, otherwise known as the realm of mortals, Marlene was just coming back from her time spent with Sirius. She looked around in confusion. She thought she had left Lily sitting right here.

"Where has that girl gone off to?" she asked herself.

That is when she spotted the scattered flowers in the direction of….She mentally cursed herself for leaving Lily alone. She shouldn't have done that. Not after hearing about Bellatrix wanted to steal LIly for her own.

"I'm going to kill both Sirius, and Bellatrix for this," she hissed to herself. "But first I'm going to force Sirius to give Lily back."

She stormed off towards where she had left Sirius sleeping. _He better know that he was in trouble for his part in this, _she thought as she stormed her way forward.

* * *

Lily awoke in a room full of light. She looked around herself not recognizing anything in the room and thinking dimly that she must still be in the woman's lair. She pulled the coverlet up about her to keep her warm. This place was freezing after all. Even though it was dressed to seem like her own home. Right down to the purple paint on the walls and fuzzy pink carpet on the floor.

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

A chuckle sounded from the doorway. "You are home," the smooth buttery voice of the woman told her. "Are you comfortable, my dear?"

Despite herself and her misgivings about this place and person, Lily did find herself feeling quite at home. Considering it was designed to look very much like home.

"I am, thank you," Lily said. "Although I am a bit cold." A shiver went down her spine as she said this. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"I am Bellatrix, lady of the Underworld," the woman said in the way of introduction. "This is the Underworld."

"The Underworld?" Lily had heard rumors of the lady of Underworld trying to woo some poor girl away from the realm above. Maybe she could try to help her? "Why am I here?"

She could see the war on Bellatrix's face but was surprised when the woman answered with the following. "I will tell you later," she said. "But for now you may have the freedom to roam your new home."

Lily nodded, hoping Bellatrix would keep her promise and tell her why she was here later. Something in the back of her mind however was screaming at her that this woman wasn't telling her everything she needed to know about her new home. She was leaving out a very crucial part of it which Lily was about to find out later that evening.

In curiosity Lily began to wander the halls and rooms of the bright palace. Each one contained books and other things that Lily cared deeply about. She wondered how this place seemed to know what she wanted when she thought of it. Maybe that would be another question she asked Bellatrix later on.

She hadn't gone far when something delicious smelling caught her senses. The scent was one of the most beautiful things she had ever smelled. It was one of her favorite desserts ever in the entire world. Pomegranate tarts.

"I wonder who could have left these just sitting here like this?" Lily mused, looking around the room which looked like a kitchen. The scent sent a rumble through her stomach making her realize she didn't know how long she'd been out for. How long had it been since she had eaten something?

"Help yourself, dear," Bellatrix, disguised a cook, said, indicating one of the yummy smelling tarts. "I made them specially for you."

"Thank you," Lily said, picking up the tart and eating it. Little did she know, she had just sealed her fate to that of Lady Bellatrix's forever.

* * *

It was much later on when Lily heard a commotion in the hallway. She could hear people shouting and screaming at each other. Walking out to make sure that everything was alright Lily realized that she recognized the voices of those arguing.

"Let Lily go," Marlene screamed at someone.

"She's more than free to go," Bellatrix's voice floated to Lily's ears. "That is if she wants to leave. Lily, dear," Bellatrix looked up towards where Lily was standing on the steps, without knowing when she'd even moved towards them, "do you want to go?"

Marlene, and Sirius both turned to her with troubled expressions on their faces. Lily knew she should probably go with them.

"I would like to go," she said. "I'm sorry, Bellatrix. But I do plan to come back and visit, if that's alright with you?"

Bellatrix nodded, only wanting to make Lily happy.

It was then that Marlene zeroed in on the crumbs on Lily's dress. The crumbs from the tart that Lily had eaten earlier.

"Did you eat something while you were here?" Marlene asked her, concern coloring her voice as she checked Lily over for signs of harm.

"A pomegranate tart," Lily said fear rising in her. "Why do you ask?"

Both Marlene's and Sirius's eyes widened at the same time. They stared at Lily sadly, as though afraid to tell her something. Lily turned towards Bellatrix to find a sorrow she didn't understand in the woman's grey eyes.

"What is wrong?"

"You ate food from the Underworld," Marlene told her. "You can't leave the Underworld now. Don't you understand how foolish that was of you?"

Bellatrix's eyes looked like a turning storm as she glared at Marlene. "That's very much not fair of you to say," she snapped. "Lily didn't know what she was doing."

"Because you didn't tell her," snapped Marlene.

"Maybe we should just leave well enough alone," Sirius suggested, paling slightly when Marlene turned violent eyes on him. "Or maybe Marlene is right."

"Fix this," Marlene demanded of both Sirius and Bellatrix.

Bellatrix didn't know how to fix the situation, Lily knew that much. Lily was also sure that Bellatrix didn't want the situation to be fixed.

"I will," Bellatrix sighed in dismay, as though her heart may be breaking, "if it is what Lily wants? I will find a way to fix all of this." Bellatrix turned to Lily her heart on her sleeves.

Lily felt a tiny bit sorry for the misunderstood Bellatrix. It wasn't her fault entirely that most people tried to avoid her. Plus she had treated Lily pretty well which was a fact that Lily couldn't really deny.

"Why don't we come up with a compromise?" Lily asked, looking between Bellatrix, Sirius, and her friend Marlene. "Something that we can all agree on."

"That sounds reasonable to me," Sirius said with a nod.

"Me too," said Bellatrix.

Marlene folded her arms stubbornly over her chest and looked towards the ground. "I just don't want you to get hurt, Lily," she said.

"Neither do I," Bellatrix told Marlene. "This compromise is what Lily wants. Why don't you say we let bygones be bygones and give it to her?"

Marlene looked over at Lily and finally nodded gently. "Alright," she sighed. "But only because it is what Lily wants."

They put their heads together, the god of the sky, the goddess of the Underworld, the goddess of harvesting, and Lily and they finally came up with a plan. One which all four of them could agree to.

"Lily will spend six months out of the year here in the Underworld with me," Bellatrix said. "Once that is finished she will spend the next six months with you, Marlene. What do you say to that?"

Marlene nodded. "It sounds fair to me. But you have to promise to take care of her, do you hear me?"

Bellatrix nodded. "I will," she said. That was all she had ever wanted.

From that day onward Lily lived half of the year with Marlene in the warm sunlight of the mortal realm and helped her friend with the harvest. The other half of the year she spent with the woman she had come to love in the Underworld. The woman who, until recently, had hidden her feelings beneath the surface of her heart. Lily wouldn't change a thing.

**Cast of Characters for the story of Hades and Persephone:**

**Hades - Bellatrix**

**Persephone - Lily**

**Demeter - Marlene**

**Zeus - Sirius**

**I hope you all enjoyed Her Light in the Darkness.**


End file.
